


Ask and You Will Receive

by machka



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dominance, F/F, Femslash, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kneeling before You, my heart, my soul, my love belongs to You." - unk.</p><p>She's been wanting this forever...it's time she got it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask and You Will Receive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) challenge, using the prompt "Masters Doms Slaves & Subs." Thanks, as ever, to the Cinnamon-Bun muse. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because I made it all up.

"Wow, look at that view!"

Even though she was currently living in Los Angeles, Jennie never got tired of New York City...and with Andy on tour with Dave, she didn't like spending so much time alone. Who better to cure her loneliness than her best friend Alexis, her boyfriend's sister?

She stepped back from the window, allowing the curtain to fall on the lights of the East Side. Lexi had put her degree to good use and done a bit of decorating in her spacious apartment, and every visit provided Jennie a new opportunity to investigate her best friend's psyche.

Take the bookshelf, for instance: that was a new addition.

Jennie wandered over to it, running her finger along the glossy spines of its occupants. There were the usual tomes that Jennie expected to find on Lexi's bookshelf, about photography, and interior decoration, and the uses of color and space... But toward the bottom of the stack rested a particular item with a stylishly type-faced title in black and white: "Erotique".

"Indeed..." Jennie murmured, selecting that book from the shelf. "Why, Lexi, my love, I had no idea you were interested in _this_ sort of art..." She settled onto Lexi's overstuffed couch, tucking her legs beneath her as she flipped open the book.

She cocked her head in interest when she came to the first of Lexi's marked photos, indicated by a slip of paper which fluttered to the floor as Jennie turned its page. The picture was of a semi-nude female, bearing a striking resemblance to Lexi herself. The woman was kneeling at an oblique to the camera, her head bowed and wrists crossed behind her back. Jennie let her breath out slowly, running her fingertip along the photograph's subject, her mind picturing Lexi in the anonymous woman’s stead.

Just like the city she never got tired of visiting, Jennie would never get tired of seeing women in that pose. And imagining her best friend there, well... Jennie suspected that if this daydream were ever to become true, she might never again leave this flat.

Lexi hummed softly to herself as she stepped out of the shower, lifting her wet hair off the back of her neck. She wrapped her large bath sheet around her body, tucking the corner in over her breast to secure it, before opening the bathroom door. Stepping out into the hall, Lexi smiled at Jennie, seeing her curled up on the couch with a book. It was so good to have her there... Lexi had missed her more than she would have ever imagined.

"You found something to read? I’m pretty sure you've read them all at least once," she teased.

Jennie turned the page slowly, looking up with a lazy grin. "Yep, I sure did!" she replied, dropping her gaze back to the book in her lap.

This picture was of a nude red-head, with her back to the camera, kneeling on a bed, her wrists bound behind her back. "Now, that's what I like to see..." Jennie murmured, not caring in the least if her voice carried to Lexi. She wasn't embarrassed to be discovered reading this book, not by a long shot -- if Lexi had it on public display, someone was going to eventually read it.

Lexi undid her hair clip, letting her hair fall forward as she moved in, seeing which book Jennie had chosen. Her heart began beating faster. She had forgotten that book was on her shelf...and then Jennie’s words finally sunk in. "Oh...?" she whispered. She wasn’t sure exactly what Jennie was saying, and Lexi was trying to convince herself that she wasn't only hearing want she wanted to hear. "...Another redhead?"

"I don't prefer redheads as a general rule, no," Jennie replied, continuing to page through the book. "I _do_ like to see submissives, submitting prettily, though..." She cocked her head at Lexi, studying her friend's face. "Does that make sense to you?"

Lexi's eyes widened as she nodded. "I think it does... Um, do you...?" She bit her lip and ducked her head as her face flushed softly.

Jennie's expression softened at Lexi's bashful and stifled question. "Sit with me here," she murmured, turning slightly to face Lexi as she patted the cushion beside her. "...And do I what, hon?"

Lexi tucked her legs under her as she sat down next to Jennie, the towel barely covering her nudity...but she didn’t mind. "...What do you know about submissives?" she asked hesitantly.

"I know a fair amount," Jennie carefully replied, setting the book on the coffee table well out of Oliver's reach. "I've worked with many, and trained a few..."

Lexi's gaze was drawn to Jennie's, curiosity shining in her wide, dark eyes. "Does Andy know?"

Jennie's shrug was almost negligent. "Yeah, he does. At first, he kept bugging me to watch, y'know, cuz he's a _guy_..." She shook her head, laughing softly. "I finally had to break out the crop to drive the point home. ‘What we do’ is not for public consumption, unless both parties agree, and I would never compromise any of my prized possessions in such a way..."

Lexi's throat went dry. "Do you...have any...I mean...do you do it often...?" she asked softly, not realizing how husky her voice had become, or that it had dropped lower in both pitch and volume.

"Not as much, anymore... Those days got left behind in Tulsa, I'm afraid. Los Angeles has too much competition!" Jennie said, studying Lexi intently. "Still, some days...I really miss it."

Lexi shifted sightly on the couch. "What _do_ you do?"

"Whatever my submissive wants me to, within reason," Jennie answered, her tone gentling at Lexi's discomfiture. "It's never about me."

Lexi tipped her head to the side as she thought about it. "What if they don’t know what they want?"

"If she doesn't know what she wants, then we explore things together." Jennie tried to keep her voice soothing and low, beginning to get an idea of where Lexi's queries might be leading...but she didn't dare make assumptions. Just because a person owed a particular book meant nothing.

Lexi shifted again in her seat, her towel loosening further. "Do you have to be attracted to the person?" she asked softly.

"Strictly speaking, no..." Jennie answered, wanting to keep her replies truthful. "But it helps if you know the other person well. It's easier to communicate wants, needs, and desires."

Lexi looked back up at Jennie. "...What if the person really isn't sure how to ask for what they want?"

"Actions will always speak louder than words." Jennie was now convinced she had Lexi's shyness sorted out...but Lexi had to trust her enough to make the initial request.

Lexi drew a deep breath, looking down at the book Jennie had laid on the table. "If I asked you...to show me what it’s like...would you?"

"If it is what you truly want...I will," Jennie replied, speaking over the sudden lump in her throat. "Do you understand what it is you're asking me to do?"

Lexi’s eyes darkened. "Explain to me what I am asking, please... I _think_ I do...at least, I’m pretty sure I know what I’m asking..." she whispered.

"You are asking me to take responsibility for you, and potentially for your well-being and your pleasure," Jennie murmured. "You are asking me to be your Domme, and to teach you about submission...which isn't necessarily for everyone. Does that match up with what you were thinking, or is there something else that you were expecting?"

Lexi bit her lip. "Yeah, that does..." She looked up at Jennie, meeting her eyes. "...And I’d like that...if you will show me."

Jennie reached up to cup Lexi's cheek. "What else do you expect of me?" she asked, maintaining eye contact with the other woman.

Lexi met Jennie’s gaze. "For you to show me...how this can be."

Jennie nodded to herself, running her fingers lightly down Lexi's neck. "Take off your towel," she murmured, her eyes gaining a slow gleam. "Then, kneel on the floor, there..." She pointed to the thick throw rug Lexi had in the middle of the floor. "...And place your arms behind your back, crossed at the wrists." Jennie then sat back, her gaze fixed on her best friend and newest potential submissive.

Lexi's eyes darkened as she stood up, letting the towel drop to the floor. She moved to the middle of the carpet and sunk to her knees, her heart racing in her chest as she did as Jennie asked. She could feel goosebumps breaking out all over her body, her nipples pebbling in anticipation.

Jennie watched without comment, her eyes following every move Lexi made. When the other girl was in position on the rug, Jennie rose to her feet, approaching the kneeling woman slowly.

She stood in front of Lexi a moment, her throat tightening again at the beauty before her. "Simply gorgeous..." she whispered, and circled Lexi at a deliberate pace, pausing to gently correct the other girl's posture. "Shoulders back, and spine straight...there you are..." Jennie allowed her hands to linger a moment on Lexi's shoulders, staring down at Lexi's heavy breasts, jutting proudly forward. "See how much better that looks?" she asked softly. "How much better it shows your body off?"

Lexi glanced down at herself, her breaths shaky. She could feel her body tremble slightly, wanting what Jennie was obviously capable of giving her.

Jennie flexed her fingers on Lexi's shoulders before loosening her grip, allowing her hands to slip down Lexi's chest. Exhaling a carefully-controlled breath, she palmed Lexi's breasts, gently brushing and caressing the hardened nubs. "Your breasts are one of your better features, love," she said softly, letting her lips brush lightly against Lexi's hair. "Don't hide them from me. I want to be able to see them, and to touch them." She circled Lexi's nipples with her fingertips before withdrawing her touch, continuing her careful survey of her new submissive's body.

Lexi bit her lip to keep from arching into Jennie's touch, her breath hitching in her throat. She wasn't sure what she should do next, so she kept quiet and let Jennie lead her.

"Arch your back, just a touch..." Jennie murmured, pressing Lexi's shoulders back with a hand on her sternum, as she pushed forward gently on Lexi's lower back. "Oh, yes, that's so much better... Look at those breasts now..." She continued murmuring softly, keeping up a running narrative as she continued her examination, running her hands over Lexi's body. "Such a beautiful ass, as well..."

She trailed her hand along Lexi's shoulders, gathering up her thick, dark hair. "And this is just the perfect length..." she whispered, running her fingers through the long, wavy strands, before bringing Lexi's hair over her shoulder to drape over her breast. "Just the right amount of mystery, yes...?"

Lexi did as Jennie asked, her body still flushed from Jennie’s touch. She had imagined, had fantasized, about things like this, but had never dreamed that she would be granted this position. The feel of her hair brushing down over the front of her chest had her shivering, but not from any chill.

Jennie stepped slowly around the woman at her feet, trailing her fingertips along Lexi's jaw to tip the other girl's head back. "Do you understand what it is I want from you, in this position?" she murmured, studying Lexi's eyes.

Lexi swallowed, looking up at Jennie. "I'm not sure," she answered truthfully. But the attention she was receiving was causing more of a reaction inside her than she’d had in a long time.

"I want you to look your best," Jennie answered softly. "The way you show yourself off for me...that's a gift. Your beauty...your body...that's something you can take pride in, when you give yourself to me." She cradled Lexi's jaw in both hands, running her thumbs lightly along the other girl's cheeks, giving Lexi a tender smile. "Does that make sense?"

Lexi closed her eyes, leaning into Jennie's hands. She could still feel the pink stain of the blush on her cheeks. "Yes, it does...and I want to do that for you," she whispered.

"Good girl..." Jennie breathed, her smile deepening. "How are your knees doing? All right?"

Lexi nodded. "They’re fine...the carpet is soft," she whispered, her eyes still dark.

"That's good...for now," Jennie murmured, crouching down to Lexi's level, keeping her eyes on those of her friend. "There may be times when it will _not_ be all right...there may be times when I will want you to suffer for me. Your pain will also be a gift to me, then...your pain, and how you bear it..." She slid her hands back into Lexi's hair, her gaze intent and piercing as she looked into Lexi's eyes. "Does that also make sense? And is that agreeable to you?"

Lexi's breath caught in her throat at the implications of Jennie’s words. She was okay with that...more than okay, if the ache of pure want and need in her stomach was any indication. She nodded, her voice clear and steady as she answered. "Yes, it does...and I agree to that."

Jennie's eyes softened as her smile returned. "Just know, love, that although I may -- and will -- hurt you...I will never harm you. I swear it."

Lexi smiled back, letting out a slow breath. "What do you have in mind for tonight?" she asked softly, unsure if she was even allowed to ask.

"What would you like?" Jennie asked, laughter running through her voice. "What have you always wanted to try? Tonight, I will allow you to request it."

Lexi's body flushed again. "Oh...um..." she stuttered, not really sure what she wanted, and not sure what she was even asking for. She frowned slightly. "I don’t...I...uh... Can you show me...?"

Jennie leaned in, pressing her lips softly to Lexi's mouth to silence her. "How about this..." Jennie murmured. "Go to your bedroom. You may assume any position you choose...but once you take a position, you must hold it, until I release you from it. I will join you in a moment."

Lexi's legs trembled slightly as she stood up, her lips still tingling from the brief kiss which only left her aching for more. She walked to her bedroom without a backward glance, and quickly crawled up onto the bed. Reaching the center of the mattress, Lexi knelt, resuming the same position that she had held on the floor of the living room.

Jennie watched Lexi leave, making careful note of her submissive's body language as the girl left the room. Smiling to herself, she picked the book up from the coffee table and returned it to its place on the bookshelf. Humming softly, she went around the room, flicking the lights on low, pausing only at the window to admire the sunset before closing the drapes. Finally, she turned toward the bedroom, her pace slow and deliberate.

Lexi kept her head down and her breathing soft as she waited. She bit the inside of her lip as her thoughts swirled through her head. How had she not known this about Jennie before? She hoped that she wouldn't disappoint her with her inexperience...

Jennie entered the room quietly, with an almost regal air, holding herself tall and proud despite her actual physical size. "Simply beautiful..." she murmured again, her gaze sweeping possessively over Lexi's frame. "You are absolutely stunning on your knees..."

Lexi's breath caught in her throat at Jennie's praise. She would’ve never imagined that something as simple as the whispered word would have such an impact on her.

Jennie smiled gently, noting Lexi's reaction. "It's true, love..." she murmured, moving closer to the bed as she spoke. "You have remembered everything I told you..." She reached out, running her fingers over the swell of Lexi's breast, watching for the other girl's reaction as her fingertips brushed across the tightening nipple.

Lexi bit back the moan that bubbled up in her throat. She could feel the dampness between her legs getting worse as a dull ache started in her lower stomach, the burning need for more hitting her hard.

Jennie cocked her head at the smothered sound, her smile deepening slowly. "What is it, love?" she asked softly, circling Lexi's nipple with her fingers. "Tell me what you need..."

Lexi swallowed and leaned toward Jennie's touch. "More... Please... I've wanted this for so long... Wanted you..." she whispered, her throat tight with emotion.

"Have you now..." Jennie murmured, rolling Lexi's nipple between her fingers as she waited for Lexi's response.

Lexi couldn't stop the soft, raspy moan that slipped from her mouth as her eyes fluttered shut.

Nodding to herself, Jennie took a step back, peeling her tight t-shirt off over her head. "Lexi, lie down on your back. Put your arms above your head, and part your legs for me, as far apart as you feel comfortable doing." Completing her instruction, she went to work on her jeans, shimmying them down her hips to pool on the floor at her feet while she watched Lexi.

Lexi sucked in a soft breath as she laid slowly back. Stretching her arms above her head, she moved her legs apart, not shy in the least. She could feel the heat of arousal in her stomach, and she was  
aching to be touched.

"...Perfect..." Jennie murmured, sitting on the side of the bed beside Lexi, facing her head. She rested her hand gently on Lexi's stomach, caressing her belly. "Absolutely perfect, in every way..."

Lexi glanced down, watching as Jennie touched her. She let out a soft, shaky breath as she bit her lip again, closing her eyes. No matter what was to happen...she was enjoying every bit of it.

Jennie smiled at Lexi, slipping her hand up to cup Lexi's breast. "Do you like it when I touch you?" she asked softly.

Lexi nodded. "Yes, I do...very much..." she whispered softly.

Jennie nodded, shifting onto the bed beside Lexi's hip. She continued to caress Lexi's breast, even as she loomed over the other girl's body. "How about when I kiss you?" she asked, leaning forward until her lips were a mere hairs'-breadth away from Lexi's mouth.

Lexi’s eyes fluttered open, gazing up into Jennie's clear blue ones. "I’d like your kisses very much," she whispered.

"Then I guess I will allow you some..." Jennie breathed, sealing their lips together.

Lexi moaned as she felt Jennie's lips press against hers. She responded deeply, letting Jennie control the kiss.

Jennie deepened the kiss immediately, her body's passionate response surprising even her. Her hand closed over Lexi's breast, pinching the swollen nipple between her fingers.

Lexi couldn't stop herself as she arched into Jennie's touch, her heart racing as an intense wave of emotions washed over her.

Jennie eased away from the kiss, leaving her lips just brushing Lexi's. "No moving, love... Remember, once you're in a position, you have to hold it, until I release you..." she whispered, pinching Lexi's nipple harder as she trailed soft kisses down Lexi's jaw to her throat.

Lexi nodded, forcing herself to relax into the mattress. She fought back the need to push up into the kiss, wondering if they could continue this after they had finished...whatever... She began breathing harder as Jennie started to roll her nipple between her fingers.

"That's right...very good..." Jennie murmured against Lexi's throat, slinging her leg over the other woman's body to straddle Lexi's thigh. "This is part of your test..."

Grinning against Lexi's skin, Jennie released the pressure on Lexi's nipple, cupping the girl's breast as she closed her mouth around the reddened nub, sucking it hard.

Lexi laid perfectly still, though her body was screaming to arch up into Jennie's mouth. It had been so long since anyone had touched her, or kissed her, or made her ache with need...

Slowly, Jennie pulled away from Lexi's breast, keeping the suction steady until the nipple popped from her mouth. "What does my precious girl need from me?" she asked, studying Lexi's face as she kept her voice soft and low.

Lexi tried not to pant as she looked up into Jennie's eyes. "Need you...make me feel good...wanted this for so long," she said softly.

Jennie shifted forward, capturing Lexi's lips with her own. She immediately deepened the kiss, sliding her hand slowly down Lexi's side to her hip.

Raising her head, Jennie shifted to stretch out beside Lexi, propping herself up on her elbow, while the palm of her other hand began making small circles over Lexi's hipbone. "Spread your legs wider for me, my beauty, so that I can touch you..." she murmured, her voice throaty with desire. "And I will allow you to come for me."

Lexi let out a slow breath and kept her eyes on Jennie, letting her legs drop apart.

"Good girl..." Jennie murmured, her expression tender as she slipped her hand between Lexi's legs. Brushing lightly over Lexi's clit, her fingers slipped into Lexi's folds. "So warm...so wet, you are... You _have_ been wanting this, haven't you..."

She flexed her wrist, allowing her fingers to delve past Lexi's lips, sliding into her wetness as she let out a soft sigh. "Truth be told..." Jennie whispered, brushing her lips softly against Lexi's as she spoke, "...I have, too."

Rubbing the heel of her hand against Lexi's pubis, Jennie began to thrust her fingers gently into Lexi's passage, reaching for the spot inside her that would make her lose control.

Lexi bit back a cry of pleasure as the sensations rocketed through her. She could feel the hot coil of raw desire and arousal slam into her stomach as she curled her toes, fighting to keep herself from coming. She wanted more.

Jennie smiled indulgently, watching Lexi's face. "Not quite there yet, are we..." she murmured, nuzzling lightly down Lexi's throat. "I _will_ make you come, my beauty -- there's no reason to fight it..."

She shifted her hand slightly between Lexi's legs, starting to brush over and circle Lexi's clit with her thumb as she continued to push her fingers deeply into the other woman's dripping passage. "Is this what you want, then?"

Lexi couldn't stop herself from arching into Jennie's hand, her body tensing as her orgasm washed over her. She whispered Jennie's name as her eyes fluttered shut, the intense wave of pleasure taking her higher than she had ever expected.

"There we are...good girl...don't fight it, let it go..." Jennie murmured, stroking her through the aftershocks. "You are so beautiful, coming for me..."

Lexi melted bonelessly into the bed, trying to process everything that had just happened.

Jennie nuzzled gently against Lexi's hair as she let her rest, eventually slipping her fingers out of Lexi's body and bringing her hand up to her face. "My fingers are pruning, you were so wet for me..." she whispered, her eyes dancing with laughter as she examined them, and then she slipped her fingers into her mouth, sucking them slowly to clean them.

Lexi smiled and let out a soft breath. "Am I allowed to move now?"

Jennie grinned, resting her hand on Lexi's breast. "I will allow it, yes."

Lexi rolled toward Jennie and reached up, brushing her fingers through Jennie's hair. "Was I...okay?" she asked hesitantly.

Jennie pulled Lexi into her arms, pressing soft kisses to Lexi's mouth and neck. "You were perfect, love..." she murmured, giving Lexi a lingering kiss on the lips. "...How did you feel about it?"

Lexi leaned into the kiss and smiled. "Really good. This is something I’ve been curious about for a while now," she admitted.

"Did I satisfy your curiosity, then?" Jennie asked, running her hand through Lexi's hair before ducking her head to mouth at Lexi's breast.

Lexi moaned softly and nodded. "Oh God, yes...and whetted my appetite for more...if you'll have me, that is..." she whispered.

Jennie nipped softly at Lexi's nipple, wrapping her leg around Lexi's hips as she moved back to meet Lexi's eyes. "Oh, I do want you..." she breathed, caressing Lexi's cheek. "I want you for my own.”

Lexi flushed at that pronouncement, her eyes darkening again as she nuzzled into Jennie's hand. "...I'd like that too."

"Then, it is done," Jennie said softly, brushing her fingers lightly down Lexi's jaw. "You, my darling..." She leaned in, giving Lexi a deep, passionate kiss before easing slowly back. "...You are mine."


End file.
